Lamp ballasts are devices that convert standard line voltage and frequency to a voltage and frequency suitable for a specific lamp type. Usually, ballasts are one component of a lighting fixture that receives one or more fluorescent lamps. The lighting fixture may have more than one ballast.
Ballasts are generally designed to operate within a specified operating temperature. The maximum operating temperature of the ballast can be exceeded as the result of a number of factors, including improper matching of the ballast to the lamp(s), improper heat sinking, and inadequate ventilation of the lighting fixture. If an over-temperature condition is not remedied, then the ballast and/or lamp(s) may be damaged or destroyed.
Some prior art ballasts have circuitry that shuts down the ballast upon detecting an over-temperature condition. This is typically done by means of a thermal cut-out switch that senses the ballast temperature. When the switch detects an over-temperature condition, it shuts down the ballast by removing its supply voltage. If a normal ballast temperature is subsequently achieved, the switch may restore the supply voltage to the ballast. The result is lamp flickering and/or a prolonged loss of lighting. The flickering and loss of lighting can be annoying. In addition, the cause may not be apparent and might be mistaken for malfunctions in other electrical systems, such as the lighting control switches, circuit breakers, or even the wiring.